Backup servers are computer systems that back up data from a set of client computers and manage the associated backup records. Backup servers typically run backup server software, such as, for example, Veritas® NetBackup™ distributed by the Symantec Corporation of Cupertino, Calif., or CA ARCserve® Backup distributed by CA, Inc. of Long Island, N.Y. Such software keeps a record of every backup operation, storing, for example, the client computer from which the data came, the files included in the backup, a serial number of a tape (or other medium) on which the backed-up data is stored, and an expiration date for the backed-up data.
In some instances, an organization may operate multiple backup servers. Typically, a company having operations at several sites around the world will run a separate backup server for each site. Alternatively, a company having multiple departments will run a separate backup server for each department.